<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry Sir by Miharu_Izou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865684">Sorry Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharu_Izou/pseuds/Miharu_Izou'>Miharu_Izou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An unrealistic shift in confidence is in here cause I’m a bad writer, Blowjobs, Crushes, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MANS ASS??, I am absolutely baffled by the lack of Chan smut on here, M/M, Office Sex, Spit As Lube, but in the phallic way, ceo! Mingyu, low key requited love, lowkey tho, no I don’t regret it, secretary! Chan, they don’t get caught 😔, yes I’m unoriginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharu_Izou/pseuds/Miharu_Izou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is head over heels with his boss. But when he accidentally sends said boss a sexual video, the outcome is better than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What goes on in my brain you ask? Filth. Absolute filth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan had been completely exhausted with how much work he’d been getting the past few days. When Mingyu hired him to be his secretary Chan didn’t know how much time he would actually spend doing his job away from him. Maybe it was good that the situation was like that because Chan’s embarrassingly large crush on him always manages to make him seem like a fool.</p><p>With the company spreading its influence far more overseas, Chan was constantly taking work home, completing, and sending them to Mingyu at least a few hours after midnight. However Chan had luckily never gotten a complaint about his not so delightful habits.</p><p>So when he got an email from Mr. Kim reading “I have something to discuss with you regarding the Public Relations file you sent me this morning-“ which Chan got embarrassed at knowing that Mingyu was addressing the odd hours he was completing his work. “-please revise the file you turned in by sending a different file and meet me in my office with my usual coffee the moment you get to work. -Kim Mingyu” </p><p>Chan felt a wave of worry as he had no idea how he could make an entirely new file for the project that took him three days to complete and still make it into work on time. So Chan just promised himself he would calm down and work on it since starting on it while anxious would be stupid.</p><p>When Chan saw the url of the file he turned in he couldn’t help but notice it didn’t match the one he saw on the project he was completing with weary eyes right before he went to bed. Chan relaxed realizing he probably just sent in an old assignment. When he clicked on the file his expression filled with shock. </p><p>It was him, fully nude on his knees, sucking a strangers dick. The video auto played and small slurping noises coming from Chan’s mouth filled the silence. The stranger's occasional moan made him cringe. Chan remembers how drunk he was that night and felt like tearing out his hair. He recalled how Seungkwan knew he was trying to get laid that night so he constantly bragged about his lack of a gag reflex (that Seungkwan knew of from personal experience) for him which attracted the attention of many that night.</p><p>The entire video is just Chan bobbing his head to deep throat over and over again and looking into the camera with a tiny little smirk paired with his doe eyes. And the last 30 seconds of the video are of Chan coaxing the strangers to finish in his mouth, repeatedly licking the head.</p><p>Once the video ends Chan is hyper aware of what just happened and how his career is ruined. Chan can’t feel bad for himself cause it’s only fair being as stupid as him and getting fired for something as stupid as sending a phallic video to your boss.</p><p>He emails Mr. Kim the correct file with no words and starts getting ready. Eyes brimming with tears and in disbelief of how much he fucked up. He froze, what got him much more shaken up was the though of Mingyu hating him. </p><p> </p><p>[☾★ ]</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s head was spinning by the time he arrived at his workplace. The best possible outcome at this point would be not being able to get a job anywhere in the state, probably even the country considering he sent THE Kim Mingyu of Kim Models a bj video.</p><p>He walked inside to be greeted multiple times from more than strangers but less than acquaintances. Once he was outside Mr. Kim’s door he took a long shaky breath to calm himself from breaking down.</p><p>He hesitated before knocking, “Come in.” Chan opened the door, his head bowed down, closing it behind him and putting the cup of coffee in front of his boss. He stepped back keeping his head bowed and hands folded behind his back.</p><p>He heard a light chuckle and raised his head wide eyed. Mingyu was looking at him with a warm smile which made Chan duck his head back down again. </p><p>“Come here,” Chan raised his head again to see Mingyu’s hand beckoning him to walk behind the desk. Chan stood in front of Mingyu’s side as he pushed his legs out from under the desk and faced Chan. </p><p>“Raise your head.” He said with a gentle tone. As Chan did so he immediately regretted it feeling hot under Mingyu’s gaze. “Now why don’t you tell me how that video got into my inbox, okay?”</p><p>Chan tried to explain in front of Mingyu without sobbing. Stuttering here and there he managed to get everything out with minimal to no eye contact. </p><p>“I see,” Mingyu murmured with a full blown grin. “Come closer, Chan-ssi.” </p><p>As Chan stepped forward Mingyu stood from his chair. He tapped a finger under his chin to raise his face “Don’t get scared cutie,” if anything this is what Chan was most scared of, Mingyu’s scarily confident demeanor. “I’m not gonna fire you or anything. Honestly, I’m just really curious if you’re as good as you seem.”</p><p>“Y-You mean,” “It’s not like I was gonna fire you. If you don’t wanna do anything I’ll just thank you for the little gift. I just….wonder if you’re as pretty in real life as you are on camera doing what-“</p><p>“Stoooppppp,” Chan was far from feeling he was displaying inappropriate behaviour being this playful around his boss. He buried his forehead into Mingyu’s chest, his hand hitting the spot next to it. He could feel the strained vibration of laughter but didn’t say anything.</p><p>If anything was going to happen to Chan, it definitely wasn’t going to be him denying his boss’ advances after seeing the clear interest in Mingyu’s eyes. Chan’s eyes got sharp as he pushed Mingyu back onto his office chair. He chose to ignore the clear amusement of Mingyu's expression.</p><p>“So you wanted me to suck your dick sir? You could’ve just asked like a big boy. I would’ve done it a long time ago.” Despite the confident demeanor Chan’s ears were red hot and his head was spinning in circles. As he got onto his knees he froze unable to move. But when he felt the thumb stroking his cheek his fears went numb.</p><p>He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to finally rid himself of all of the sexual frustration Mingyu has caused him. He desperately undid the older man's belt and didn’t even try to pull down his pants just untucking his dick from where it lay between his slacks and skin (commando huh?).</p><p>He refused to be intimidated, licking at the precum on the tip of Mingyu’s chubbed up cock. He spat on his head so the friction wouldn’t be uncomfortable for Mingyu, before he wrapped his hand around his dick again. He started sucking at the head stroking the rest of his length. Mingyu was clawing the arms of his chair. Once Chan noticed he pulled off to which Mingyu whined at, grabbed both of his hands from the chair and rested them on his head, “Do whatever you want with me.” Chan said breathily. Mingyu almost came right then.</p><p>Mingyu pulled Chan’s head lower making sure his mouth was open. Mingyu shut his eyes tight and leaned his head back as he kept Chan in place as he deepthroated. Mingyu made tiny little thrusts up into Chan’s mouth.</p><p>Once he felt his orgasm creeping up he tried to moan Chan’s name in the most stable voice he could muster. He was expecting Chan to pull away when Mingyu whispered “cumming” as he let go of of his head. However Chan buried his face deeper into Mingyu’s pelvis even more so once he ejaculated until he was shaking.</p><p>After a few minutes of heavy gasps (the asphyxiation being the cause for Chan and the overstimulation being the cause for Mingyu) Chan looked up smiling at Mingyu, “Think you can help me cum too baby?” He said in a raspy voice before taking a sip of what was probably lukewarm coffee.</p><p>Mingyu was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>